My Dear Mother
by Katya Braginskaya
Summary: Un gran peligro amenaza a los países modernos, pero es un peligro al que no podrán enfrentarse solos. ¿Y quienes van a ayudarles? ¡Los Antiguos, por supuesto! Sus padres han conseguido comunicarse con ellos para advertirle sobre el peligro, pero no va a ser nada fácil... / Los protagonistas principales son los nórdicos, pero salen casi todos los personajes. Hay yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic serio~ xD Éste es el primero que hago (decente) así que no seáis muy malos ;^; Creo que no hay advertencias... ¿Uso de OC's? xD Ah, y algunas palabras malsonantes, eso sí.

El fic surge de una parida que me inventé con una amiga xD empezamos a rolear con los OC's de las madres de los personajes de Hetalia en plan broma, y al final empezó a ponerse dramático y acabamos roleando en serio .w. A partir de ahí se me ocurrió hacer un fic donde salgan las madres. w Y de momento, solo conozco a algunas, que son las siguientes (Nombre del país/región, entre paréntesis los hijos, y después el nombre humano):

**La Atlántida **(Madre de todos los Antiguos) **Naida Vilmaris**

**Escandinavia** (Dinamarca, Suecia y Finlandia -adoptados- , Noruega e Islandia -no adoptados (?)-) **Vera Lindström**

**Saami**, hermana de Escandinavia y tía de los cinco nórdicos, su región ocupa una parte de Finlandia, Suecia y Noruega (No tiene hijos) **Noeli Lindström**

**La Galia, **hermana mayor de Britania (Francia, Bélgica, Luxemburgo y Holanda) **Aimée Bonnefoy**

**Britania**, hermana menor de La Galia (Inglaterra, Gales, Escocia y Sealand) **Alanna Kirkland**

**Aestii **o **Baltia **(Lituania, Letonia, Estonia y Prusia) **Gintaré Laurinaitis**

**La Rus de Kiev **o **Kievan Rus **(Bielorrusia, Rusia y Ucrania) **Anastasiya Braginskaya**

**América Nativa **(Estados Unidos y Canadá) **Jena Williams Jonnes **

De momento pondré a esas, y sí, son todas tías xD, ¡pero si a alguien se le ocurre otra madre, u otro hijo que pudieran tener alguna de las que ya he dicho, que me lo diga! D:

Seguramente al principio os parezca un poco lioso, ¡pero se irán aclarando las cosas según se vaya desarrollando la historia! Si tenéis dudas también podéis dejar un review con vuestras preguntas (¡y críticas, quiero críticas... constructivas! èwé Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones)

Bueno, ya os dejo en paz, y empiezo con el fic.

La cursiva son recuerdos, pero al principio de éste capítulo, lo que dice la persona con la que habla Noruega mediante la magia también está en cursiva

Los nombres de los personajes que salen en éste capítulo (los que no pongo, es que aunque salgan, no se les nombra):

**Lukas Bonnewik (Noruega) / Mathias Kohler (Dinamarca) / Tino Väinämöinen (Finlandia) / Emil Stilsson (Islandia) / Berwald Oxenstierna (Suecia)**

**Dear Mother (Capítulo 1)**

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices?- Murmuró Lukas en voz baja, apenas podía hablar y concentrarse en mantener el hechizo al mismo tiempo, le costaba un gran esfuerzo hacerlo, a diferencia de la mayoría de los demás hechizos, los cuales podía realizar sin cansarse lo más mínimo. Sentía la cabeza a punto de explotarle, y el dolor aumentaba a cada segundo; estaba empezando a dudar que el hechizo aguantara mucho más.

La habitación estaba en la más completa oscuridad, iluminada únicamente por el fuerte brillo azul de las runas nórdicas que flotaban por la habitación, chocando entre ellas, desapareciendo, y creando nuevas runas constantemente, pero cada vez aparecían menos y más débiles. Delante de Noruega, al que le costaba ya mantenerse en pie, había una especie de columna de humo azul oscuro con una leve forma humana, pero era difícil averiguar la verdadera forma, ya que el humo se movía y transparentaba cada vez más.

-_Sabes que no estoy mintiendo_.-La voz sonaba en la cabeza del noruego, muy lejana, le costaba entender lo que decía, ya que las palabras le llegaban cortadas o a medias. -_Estáis todos en peligro... hablar contigo supone un gran esfuerzo, y sé que no vas a aguantar mucho más. Todos debéis ayudaros, colaborar, antes de que sea tarde. Recuerda lo que te he dicho._

En ese mismo instante, un fuerte "Noru" sonó por toda la clase, y el que le estaba llamando no podía ser otro que el danés. Lukas gruñó, molesto, y en un solo segundo las runas desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que el humo huía, colándose por cualquier hueco, y la persiana que impedía el paso de la luz se abrió bruscamente. Entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y antes de que Lukas pudiera darse cuenta, tenía a Mathias abrazándole.

-Joder... -Lukas intentó apartar al danés que se pegaba como una lapa, inútilmente. -Anko... siempre apareces en el momento menos oportuno...

El danés rió de manera boba, aunque en realidad agradecía no haberse llevado un puñetazo o algo similar, porque era lo que solía pasar cuando le abrazaba. Y, milagrosamente, le soltó, aunque seguía muy pegado a él, demasiado para el gusto de Lukas.

-¿Con quién estabas hablando, Noru?- El danés le miró con curiosidad, y le pareció notar que la seria expresión del menor se tensaba un poco, como si estuviera nervioso, pero pensó que era su imaginación e ignoró aquello.

-No te importa.

-¡Pero tienes que decírmelo!

-No.

-¿¡Por qué!

-Porque no.

Mathias hizo un mohín, sabía que era inútil, si el noruego decía que no, era que no, y punto. Antes de que pudiera volver a protestar, Lukas le arrastró fuera de la habitación, y cerró la puerta después de que ambos salieran, para seguidamente caminar hacia el salón, ignorando las protestas del mayor. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que una pequeña cortina de humo azulado serpenteaba a un par de centímetros sobre el suelo, siguiéndoles. En realidad no se dieron cuenta los primeros tres minutos, porque la indiscreta 'serpiente de humo' empezó a dar vueltas por entre sus pies, y Mathias no tardó en verla, y... bueno, gritó de manera poco masculina cuando del humo salió una especie de risa.

-¡Noru! ¡Yo te protegueré! -Exclamó, poniéndose delante del noruego, y señaló hacia el humo, que se había alzado y cambiaba constantemente de volúmen, como si no supiera que forma adquirir. -¡Tú, lo que seas! ¡El Rey del Norte te ordena que desaparezcas!

-Anko, eres un verdadero idiota...

-No es necesario que me des las gracias, Noru.

Lukas puso los ojos en blanco, y frunció el ceño, mirando hacia el humo, que empezaba a adquirir forma humana, pero, antes de adquirir su aspecto definitivo, volvió a deshacerse y el humo flotó por la habitación, dando vueltas a una gran velocidad, tirando cosas a su paso, mientras seguía emitiendo ese ruido tan molesto parecido a una risa. Tiró un par de jarrones que se estrellaron contra el suelo, rompiéndose. En ese momento, Lukas apartó al danés de un pequeño empujón y se encaró al humo.

-MØR! Stopp det! (*1) -Alzó la voz, pareciendo bastante molesto y algo enfadado, pero seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre. En ese momento, el humo se quedó completamente quieto y la risa cesó, y no fue el único que se quedó paralizado: el danés también lo hizo, al escuchar lo que acababa de decir Lukas, y le miró de manera interrogante, aunque el noruego le ignoró.

En cuestión de segundos, el revoltoso humo adquirió su forma humana finalmente, la cual se veía con total claridad, y ya ni siquiera parecía humo, sino que era como un holograma azulado, de una mujer alta y delgada, vestida con un traje vikingo antiguo de mujer y un cinturón con una espada en él; tenía el cabello claro (aún siendo de color azul, se apreciaba ese detalle, ya que era de un azul muy claro) y los ojos violetas, que eran lo único que no era color azul. Tenía una expresión sorprendida, y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, aunque mantenía una sonrisa para intentar disimularlo.

La mujer se acercó flotando (sus pies no tocaban el suelo, se mantenían a unos centímetros sobre él) hacia los dos nórdicos, mientras el danés la miraba con cara de estar viendo un fantasma, y el noruego se comportaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Lukas suspiró y miró a Dinamarca.

-¿No querías saber con quién estaba hablando, Anko? Aquí la tienes.

Mathias parecía sorprendido y... ¿serio? Sí, milagrosamente, estaba serio, algo (muy) raro en él.

-Min Konge... (*2)-La mujer sonrió de manera dulce, reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar en cualquier momento. Extendio la mano hacia él, despacio, para acariciarle la mejilla, pero no lo consiguió, y su mano traspasó al danés antes de poder tocarle.

En ese momento, Mathias recordó al instante quién era aquella mujer.

_*Recuerdos*_

_-¡No! -Una mujer miraba a un niño rubio con el pelo de punta, que reía animadamente, con la ropa llena de barro. Estaban en un jardín, y había una casa detrás de ellos, ni pequeña ni grande. -¡Has vuelto a ensuciarte, pequeño revoltoso! Si sigues desobedeciéndome tendré que castigarte... _

_Aunque sus palabras parecían una reprimenda, cuando el niño empezó a sentirse culpable por haberla enfadado, ella comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo._

_-¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡Para! -El niño se retorcía y pataleaba, y se le empezaban a saltar las lágrimas de la risa. Al cabo de unos segundos, ella paró y le revolvió el cabello, despeinándolo. La mujer sonrió y le cogió en brazos, besando la frente del menor antes de comenzar a andar hacia la puerta de la casa._

_-Vamos dentro con los demás, nos están esperando, ya casi es la hora de cenar._

_Abrió la puerta de la casa, y nada más dar un par de pasos, un crío de ojos violetas y cabello rubio, de aspecto inocente y tierno, con un conejo blanco en los brazos, salió a recibirles, seguido por otros dos también rubios, ambos serios, uno daba algo de miedo y llevaba gafas (llevaba otro conejo), y el otro simplemente inexpresivo; y finalmente otro más pequeño que estaba en brazos del inexpresivo, de cabellos platinados. _

_-¡Habéis tardado mucho, moi! Berwald (*3) iba a hacer la cena si tardabáis algo más. -Tino miró al sueco unos segundos, y seguidamente siguió hablando, animado.- ¡Estábamos dando de comer a los conejos! Como te prometimos, nos estamos ocupando de ellos... Aunque no tienen nombre aún, Berwald ha dicho que se lo puedo poner yo, ¿verdad?_

_El sueco simplemente asintió, igual de serio._

_-Me parece genial, cariño. -La mujer sonrió y miró a los cinco detenidamente, dejando a Mathias en el suelo.- ¡Pero no os vais a librar del baño! Vamos, no hay cena hasta que estéis bien limpios, ¡todos afuera! -Canturreó alegremente, con alegría infantil, y abrió la puerta para que todos salieran al jardín. Solían jugar ahí fuera con el agua, ya que vivían en pleno campo, y nadie podía verlos. _

_Cinco minutos después, estaban los cinco en ropa interior, metidos en una pequeña piscina de piedra que la madre había construído ella misma. Lukas se concentraba en ignorar al danés que estaba intentando abrazarlo, y en limpiar al pequeño Emil, mientras que Berwald ayudaba a Tino a bañar a los conejos, ya que ambos solían terminar el baño los primeros, y el finlandés se había empeñado en lavar a los conejos también. _

_Mientras tanto, la madre los observaba en silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro._

_*Fin del recuerdo*_

Mathias miró fijamente a la mujer que luchaba por no llorar, la misma mujer descarada, infantil y extrovertida que le había criado a él y a los otros cuatro nórdicos cuando eran pequeños. La tenía ahí mismo, y no podía abrazarla, ni siquiera tocarla.

-Mis niños... os necesito a los cinco juntos, es importante que consigáis que se haga una conferencia de emergencia, necesitamos la ayuda de todos los países si queremos evitar el mal que os acecha... -Sonrió levemente, aunque parecía algo triste. Tenía las mismas ganas de abrazarlos a ellos que Mathias a ella.- No pongas esa cara, Mathias, ahora te lo explicaré todo.

...

**¡Y fin del capítulo! ¿Que os ha parecido? Ya sé que no explica casi nada, pero es que si no se hacía muy largo y no quiero que resulte pesado de leer. En el siguiente capítulo se explican muchas cosas :3**

**(*1) - **MØR! Stopp det! = ¡Madre! ¡Basta!

**(*2) **- Min Konge = Mi rey

**(*3) **- Finlandia llama a Suecia por su nombre simplemente, Berwald, en vez de decirle Su-san, ya que aún no eran países, y por tanto, él no era Suecia aún

**¡Si tenéis alguna duda sobre el capítulo, decírmela! También acepto las críticas :3 ..**

**Y, porfa, dejar reviews, que así me animo. (?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí estoy otra vez ~ Seguramente no tardaré en subir los capítulos, al menos de momento, tengo tiempo libre y por la noche me inspiro xD

Quiero decir que me emocioné cuando vi que tenía tres reviews, ¡y en una sola noche! w Así que, como dije, me he animado y me he puesto a terminar el segundo capítulo, que ya lo tenía escrito a medias, pero lo revisé y cambié algunas cosas.

**Sobreviviente, **gracias por el review w ¿Te pareció tierno el momento madre-hijos? :3 ¡Entonces conseguí lo que quería, mi objetivo era hacer que quedara tierno! xD Y va a haber más momento tiernos, pero también algunos tristes.

**Mickz,** gracias por la sugerencia de Iberia, también la voy a poner, saldrá más adelante :3 La verdad es que ya la conocía, pero cuando estaba pensando en los antiguos que iban a salir, no sé por qué no se me ocurrió Iberia. xD

Y, contestando a **Strawberry07**, la verdad es que no iba a poner a ninguno adoptado, pero no me acuerdo donde leí -creo que en DeviantArt o algo así xD- que esos tres eran adoptados... y luego pensé que quedaría mejor si ninguno era adoptado, y lo iba a cambiar después de escribir el capítulo... ¡y se me olvidó! :'D Viva yo.

Gracias a todos por molestaros en dejar review... Y creo que me estoy empezando a entretener otra vez, así que os dejo ya con el capítulo.

¡Una cosa más y os dejo en paz! En el capítulo anterior no lo puse, pero lo explico ahora para que lo sepáis: el humo que hay antes de que aparezca la verdadera forma del Antiguo, es como su alma, por ejemplo, el humo de color azul oscuro del primer capítulo era como el alma de Escandinavia, ya que aún están demasiado débiles para mostrarse en su verdadera forma corpórea; el alma/humo no razona, solo se comporta como es el Antiguo (el alma de Escandinavia es muy revoltosa, descontrolada y extrovertida, por eso se puso a girar y tirar cosas, y cuando adquirió la forma de una especie de holograma, era como un fantasma)

No sé si me explico... xDDD

Los nombres de los personajes nuevos que aparecen en éste capítulo (Escandinavia, aunque ya salió en el anterior, la pongo igualmente porque aquí si dicen su nombre):

**Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra) / Alfred F. Jones (Estados Unidos) / Ivan Braginski (Rusia) / Francis Bonnefoy /Francia) / Natasha Arlovskaya (Bielorrusia) / Yekaterina Braginskaya (Ucrania) / Alanna Kirkland (Britania) / Vera Lindström (Escandinavia) / Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusia) / Ludwig Beilschmidt (Alemania) / Emma Van Hart (Bélgica) / Vincent Van Hart (Holanda)**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, y sus personajes tampoco. Los OC's son basados en FanArts, excepto algunos, que me los inventé.**

**My Dear Mother (Capítulo 2)**

La sala de conferencias estaba muy agitada, todos se preguntaban a qué se debía esa reunión de emergencia convocada por Noruega y Dinamarca, y viniendo del danés no sería extraño que fuera alguna idiotez, pero la mayoría de las naciones acudieron porque sabían que Lukas no era de los que perdían el tiempo con tonterías, incluso era extraño que comentara algo en cualquier conferencia normal... aparte de insultos al danés, claro está.

Algunas de las naciones hablaban animadamente entre ellas, otros peleaban, se gritaban, insultaban, otros ignoraban al resto del mundo y se mantenían callados, algunos se preguntaban entre ellos si alguien sabía el motivo de la conferencia de emergencia, o más bien, se lo preguntaban a Tino, Berwald y Emil, que tampoco lo sabían... bueno, en resumen, hacían lo de siempre.

Pero cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron los dos nórdicos responsables de la reunión, se hizo el silencio en toda la sala, y todos los ojos se posaron sobre ellos, cosa que a Mathias le encantó, adoraba ser el centro de atención, a diferencia de a Lukas, que le daba absolutamente igual, e incluso se sentía algo incómodo. Todos los países les miraban, esperando a que comunicaran el motivo de esa reunión. El silencio fue roto por el alemán, el primero en hablar.

-Habéis llegado tarde. -Comentó simplemente eso, sin añadir nada más, pero todos sabían que a Ludwig no le gustaba la impuntualidad.

Lukas no le hizo caso, ya que habían llegado los últimos a propósito, para asegurarse de que estuvieran todos presentes, y les habían dado instrucciones a los guardias de que no dejaran entrar a nadie ajeno a la conferencia.

El noruego observó a todos los presentes uno a uno, deteniéndose en Arthur, el cual parecía algo inquieto, y ni siquiera se estaba peleando con el francés o el estadounidense. Lukas ignoró rápidamente ese detalle y tosió levemente para llamar la atención de algunas naciones que ya habían empezado a hablar en voz baja entre ellos. No estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención y tener que hablar delante de tanta gente, así que se le hacía algo complicado encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Finalmente, decidió empezar directamente por el asunto más importante, sin irse por las ramas.

-Estamos todos en peligro. -Lo dijo con su habitual inexpresividad, y casi parecía que le diera igual. Sin embargo, los que le conocían (léase los demás nórdicos), sabían que en realidad estaba nervioso. -Gracias a mi magia, he podido comunicarme con... -Dudó unos segundos antes de seguir hablando. - ...una persona. Ella me lo ha comunicado, y os aseguro que es absolutamente de fiar, no está mintiendo. Hay una nación muy antigua, olvidada por casi todos nosotros, y quiere destruirnos para vengarse de lo que le ocurrió a su tierra y a su gente. Esa nación es...

-La Atlántida... -Interrumpió Arthur, hablando más para sí mismo que para los demás. La mayoría le miraron con curiosidad, preguntándose como podía saberlo él.

-Exacto. -Prosiguió Lukas, mirando fijamente al británico. Ambos tenían una especie de conexión mágica, ya que ambos practicaban la magia, aunque fuera de distintos tipos, y con cruzar una mirada ambos supieron lo que sabía el otro. Arthur también lo sabía.- Como iba diciendo... la persona que se comunicó conmigo nos ha ofrecido su ayuda, ella...

-¿Quién es ella? -Interrumpió, ésta vez, Iván, con su habitual sonrisa infantil. -¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro de que no miente? Tal vez el peligro sea ella, da~ -Amplió su sonrisa, enfatizando el 'ella'

-¡Mi Noru sabe bien de lo que está hablando! -Defendió Mathias, frunciendo el ceño, molesto por el comentario del ruso, y no le gustaba nada que insinuará que su madre era el peligro... ¡no podía serlo, había dicho la verdad, estaba seguro! La mayoría se sorprendieron al verlo así de serio, no era muy habitual en él.

-No te atrevas a hablar a mi hermano en ese tono. -Siseó Natasha, amenazante, mientras que llevaba la mano a uno de sus cuchillos, pero Yekaterina la detuvo antes de que hiciera nada. -Si estáis tan seguros de que esa persona es de fiar, no os importará desvelar su identidad... Nyet? (*1)

Lukas suspiró pesadamente y abrió la boca para contestar a la bielorrusa, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, alguien gritó, y todos se giraron para ver que ocurría. Algunos otros gritaron al ver que, por debajo de la puerta, se estaba colando un humo extraño, o más bien eran dos, uno de color azul oscuro y otro verde esmeralda; el primero entró en la sala en cuestión de segundos, rápidamente, y después de dar un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo se transformó en una mujer sonriente con ropas vikingas, y era de distintos tonos del color azul; seguidamente, el humo verdoso se acercó despacio hacia el mismo lugar, casi de manera majestuosa, y se transformó en otra mujer, ésta de color verde. La segunda tenía el cabello claro, no muy largo, y los ojos de un brillante color esmeralda, tenía expresión seria y vestía con una capa verde y un vestido antiguo largo, pero lo que más destacaba de ella eran sus gruesas cejas.

-¡Fantasmas! -Chilló Alfred, de manera poco heróica, al mismo tiempo que se caía de la silla y se echaba a temblar, agarrándose a la pierna de Arthur. -¡Haz que se vayan!

-Bloody hell... (*2) Suéltame la pierna, idiota.

Todos los demás les ignoraron, estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para articular palabra, y todo volvió a quedarse en completo silencio.

-M'dre... -Ésta vez, el que rompió el silencio fue el sueco, para sorpresa de todos. Y todos comprendieron lo que había dicho sin necesidad de que Tino lo repitiera, y se quedaron aún más confusos de lo que ya estaban.

-Äiti! (*3) -Tino se levantó del asiento, mirando fijamente a la mujer de color azul.

-Mis niños... -La aludida esbozó una sonrisa triste y desvió la mirada. Para ella era insoportable ver a sus hijos después de tantísimos años y ni siquiera poder abrazarlos. -Alanna... ¿podrías explicarles a éstos jóvenes la situación? -Dijo dirigiéndose a la otra mujer, la cual asintió.

-Veamos. Vera y yo hemos podido comunicarnos con nuestros hijos mediante la magia, para advertiros de lo que ya ha contado el hijo de Vera. ¡La Atlántida es rencorosa y cruel, no tiene escrúpulos ni compasión cuando se trata de conseguir todo lo que quiera! Y por fin ha conseguido la energía suficiente para despertar de su largo sueño, en el que se sumió después de que su continente se hundiera en el mar. Pero, al hacerlo, también nos ha traído a todos nosotros, los Antiguos, sus hijos, a la vida. Naida, La Atlántida, cada vez es más fuerte y tiene más energía, y su objetivo ahora es destruíros, necesita vengarse por lo que la ocurrió, y no le importa que vosotros no tenáis la culpa de nada, no tendrá problemas en deshacerse de cualquiera. Sin embargo, de momento está débil, es por eso que únicamente nosotras dos hemos podido comunicarnos con vosotros, y aún así, solo nuestra alma está aquí. ¡Naida se está haciendo más fuerte a cada segundo! ¡Os destruirá, lo único que quiere es haceros sufrir lo que sufrió ella! Y para evitarlo, debéis destruírla a ella... no os engañéis, sigue siendo mi madre, ésto también es difícil para nosotros. Pero se ha vuelto loca, está descontrolada... -Suspiró. -Siendo sinceros, intentó destruirnos a nosotras cuando se enteró de que intentábamos comunicarnos con vosotros.

-Eso no es nada awesome... -Murmuró Gilbert, soltando una risa nerviosa, en un intento de relajar un poco el ambiente, bastante tenso ya de por sí. No lo consiguió.

-Como iba diciendo antes de que el Ex-Reino de Prusia me interrumpiese... -Continuó hablando Alanna, ignorando la queja de Gilbert por el énfasis que usó en el "ex". -Que la Atlántida sea el enemigo no significa que tengáis que preocuparos solo de ella. Tiene dos maneras de destruiros: puede infectaros, y os irá destrozando por dentro, hasta que muráis... o puede influenciar a alguno de vosotros, obligarle a obedecerla mediante amenazas o chantajes, y no dudéis que lo hará... por supuesto, eso no bastaría para hacer que os destruyáis entre vosotros, su magia negra os nublará la mente, como una especie de control mental, y eso hará que no razonéis del todo. Estaréis a su merced. ¿No es así, Vera?

La británica frunció el ceño y miró significativamente a Escandinavia, que desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Así es, Alanna... Algunos de vosotros no deberíais sorprenderlos, porque ya lo sabéis, Naida ya os ha conseguido influenciar, a algunos, pero aún no estáis completamente a su merced. -Comenzó a hablar Vera, dirigiendo la mirada hacia sus cinco hijos, uno por uno, pero desviándola rápidamente después. -Y me duele decirlo, pero... uno de mis propios hijos está entre ellos.

Enseguida todas las naciones empezaron a hablar y gritar a la vez, acusándose entre ellos, asustados y confusos.

-¡Silencio! -Ordenó Ludwig, levantándose de su asiento, consiguiendo que todos dejaran de hablar. -¡Éste es un asunto muy serio, y no servirá de nada quejarse y descontrolarse!

-Pero, West... no sabemos si están diciendo la verdad. -Comentó el prusiano, y su pollito pió, dándole la razón a su dueño.

-¡Mi äiti no está mintiendo! -Protestó Tino, defendiendo a su madre. -¡Yo estoy seguro de que dicen la verdad! -Se giró hacia Emil y Berwald. -Vosotros también, ¿no?

-Yo 'stoy c'n mi 'sposa... -Murmuró el sueco en voz baja, y el islandés asintió.

-No soy tu esposa, Su-san... -Tartamudeó el finés, desviando la mirada, ruborizado.

La escandinava esbozó una leve sonrisa, mientras intentaba adivinar cual de los cinco iba a traicionarla, a ella y a sus hermanos. Se le hacía insoportable saber que uno de sus hijos, sus niños, su vida, había caído en la trampa de La Atlántida.

Alanna carraspeó y tosió levemente a propósito, para llamar la atención de Vera.

-¿Sí, Ceji-ceja~? -Canturreó la aludida, intentando picarla.

-No me llames así... es el mismo apodo que usa mi estúpida hermana, bloody hell...

-¡Mira, Arthy! ¡Habla como tú! -Exclamó Alfred, que ya se había recuperado del susto, aunque seguía algo alejado de las dos madres. - ... ¡Claro, ya lo entiendo! ¡También tiene tus cejas! ¡Seguro que es tu madre!

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Lo has adivinado tú solo? -Arthur puso cara de fastidio, sin creerse que el estadounidense fuera tan lento, ¿es que no se había dado cuenta en el rato que llevaba ahí Britania?

Francis, que había estado en silencio desde que aparecieron las dos mujeres, miraba fijamente a Alanna, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Tu hermana...? -Preguntó, consiguiendo que Britania le mirara, y le dedicara un gruñido de fastidio

-¡Sí, mi hermana! ¡Tu estúpida y molesta madre! ¡Esa gala pervertida que no hace otra cosa más que molestar!

-¿La Galia...? -Emma abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar que nombraba a su madre. ¡Por eso aquella mujer le sonaba tanto! Había estado intentando averiguar de qué le sonaba la cara de Alanna desde que ésta apareció. Y es que era su tía. Holanda y Francia estaban igual de sorprendidos que ella.

Alanna pensó que la conversación había empezado a desviarse, y fue a decir algo para que se callaran todos, y justo entonces su imágen y la de Vera parpadearon, haciendo que ambas pusieran una mueca de dolor, pero la única que gritó fue la escandinava, que se dobló, apoyándose en una mesa; la británica, por su parte, simplemente frunció el ceño y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-Fuck... El hechizo se está debilitando, no podemos quedarnos más. -Gruñó, molesta, y miró a su hijo fijamente cuando éste se levantó para ayudarla, diciéndole que no lo hiciera con la mirada. -Arthur, cariño... diles a tus hermanos que les quiero muchísimo, ¿de acuerdo? Volveremos a vernos pronto. -Esbozó una sonrisa dulce, comportándose de manera amable por primera vez desde que había aparecido, y enseguida su cuerpo desapareció, volviéndose humo de nuevo.

-¡Madre! -Por otra parte, Tino y Mathias fueron los primeros en reaccionar al escuchar el grito de la mujer, acercándose a ella. Finlandia intentó ayudarla, agarrándola del brazo, pero sus manos no tocaron nada, simplemente traspasaron el brazo de Vera.

-Ä-äiti...? ¿Qué te pasa? -Tino estaba realmente preocupado, pero no sabía que podía hacer.

-Mi vida... Ahora tengo que irme, no puedo aguantar más en ésta forma. Pronto la Atlántida recuperará más energía, y yo también. Os quiero muchísimo, a los cinco... habéis crecido tanto... -Ella forzó una leve sonrisa antes de desaparecer ella también, convirtiéndose nuevamente en aquel humo de color azul oscuro.

El humo en el que se habían convertido ambas mujeres, sus almas, se dispersó, huyendo por debajo de la puerta, y dejando a todos los países confusos, asustados, y con miles de preguntas que hacer.

**...**

**Ya sé que he vuelto a cortarlo cuando se ponía interesante, pero es que no quiero que se haga muy pesado... xD De todas formas, iré actualizando rápido, como ya he dicho.**

**(*1) **Nyet = No (ruso)

**(*2) **Bloody Hell! = ¡Demonios! (inglés)

**(*3) **Äiti = Madre (finlandés)

**Aclaro una cosa: en éste fic, todos los Antiguos son hijos de la Atlántida, sin embargo, no hago como que todos se conocen perfectamente ni son hermanos... por ejemplo, Escandinavia es la hermana de Saami -que saldrá más adelante-, pero no de Britania. Ya sé que es un poco raro, tienen la misma madre, y de alguna forma son todos hermanos, pero al mismo tiempo hay algunos que están más unidos, y si que son 'verdaderos hermanos'**

**Ya, ya sé que me explico falta. xD**

**Venga, seguir dejando reviews, porfa, que me animo mucho cada vez que los leo, de verdad *^* **

**Cualquier duda, ya sabéis, lo preguntáis y yo os lo intento aclarar.**


	3. Memorias 1

Sí, otro capítulo... ya dije que no tardaría apenas en actualizar, y como la historia ya la tengo pensada, tardo más o menos una hora en alargarlo, ponerle detalles y añadir y editar cosas... además, me encanta escribir, así que no os sorprendáis si subo 2 capítulos en un mismo día xD

Y sigo emocionándome cuando veo que hay nuevos reviews, os lo agradezco a todos los que os molestáis en dejarlos, y también a los que no lo hacen pero leen el fic, de verdad :3

**Yoshikawa Chiharu: **¡Me alegro de que te guste! Y muchas gracias, has conseguido animarme más con menos de dos líneas, lo digo en serio xD

**Ann Aseera: **Dos comentarios seguidos :'D ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste... y la imágen que te haces de la madre de los nórdicos es muy acertada xD Y lo de Hispania... bueno, ya dije que iba a hacer a Iberia como la madre de España y Portugal, pero lo que has dicho en tu otro comentario, sobre que La Galia tuvo a Francia con Roma y a Holanda y Bélgica con Germania... pues me parece genial xD Y no lo sabía, además.

Es imposible no querer a Alfred C:

Si ahora te da miedo la Atlántida, ya verás luego, en los próximos capítulos se irá viendo que es mucho más cruel y malvada de lo que ya parece, pero también los motivos por los que es así... ahí lo dejo, no digo más. (?)

Bueeeno.

¡Una advertencia! ¡Éste capítulo son recuerdos, no es la continuación del segundo capítulo! Lo digo para que no os liéis. Cada dos capítulos, pondré una especie de extra (y le digo extra porque no sé como llamarlo (?)), y se llamara Memorias. Sí, como podéis adivinar por el nombre, son recuerdos del pasado, de todos los Antiguos. En éste caso, y en cada extra los narra uno distinto, comenzando con Escandinavia. No sabía de cual hacerlo, y como Escandinavia ha sido la primera en aparecer... pues de ella misma xD

Las Memorias son, principalmente, para que conozcáis mejor el pasado, y aunque algunas escenas no tienen ninguna importancia en el fic, son simplemente recuerdos tiernos, tristes o de cualquier cosa... algunos explican el comportamiento de algunos Antiguos.

En resumen, habrá algunos recuerdos, ordenados cronológicamente, aunque puede haber un espacio de incluso años entre recuerdo y recuerdo... y al final, la manera en la que el Antiguo desapareció/murió. Vamos, la parte emo. xDD

Así que éste es el primero de esos extras. Y como me estoy volviendo a enrollar, os dejo con el extra. xD

Los nombres de los antiguos están en el primer capítulo, pero los vuelvo a poner aquí por si os liáis.

Ya sabéis: Nombre del país/región, entre paréntesis los hijos, y el nombre humano

**La Atlántida** (Madre de todos los Antiguos) Naida Vilmaris

**Escandinavia** (Dinamarca, Suecia, Finlandia, Noruega e Islandia) Vera Lindström

**Saami**, hermana de Escandinavia y tía de los cinco nórdicos, su región ocupa una parte de Finlandia, Suecia y Noruega (No tiene hijos) Noeli Lindström

**La Galia**, hermana mayor de Britania (Francia, Bélgica, Luxemburgo y Holanda) Aimée Bonnefoy

**Britania**, hermana menor de La Galia (Inglaterra, Gales, Escocia y Sealand) Alanna Kirkland

**Aestii** o **Baltia** (Lituania, Letonia, Estonia y Prusia) Gintaré Laurinaitis

**La Rus de Kiev** o **Kievan Rus **(Bielorrusia, Rusia y Ucrania) Anastasiya Braginskaya

**América Nativa** (Estados Unidos y Canadá) Jena Williams Jonnes

**Iberia **(España y Portugal) Aunia Ontiveros

¿Se nota mucho que no sabía que nombre ponerle a Iberia y busqué en Google-sama? :'D

**Hetalia no me pertenece, y sus personajes tampoco. Los OC's son basados en FanArts, excepto algunos, que me los inventé.**

**Memorias (1)**

_**Memorias Vikingas**_

_No sé que día es, ni me importa. _

_Por Thor... ¡a veces mis hijos consiguen cansarme más que una lucha larga con mi hermano Germania... o los sermones de Saami! _

_Hablando de Saami. Hoy ha venido a visitarnos, a diferencia de ese maldito germano, que pasa de sus sobrinos. Si lo que espera es que le pida disculpas por haberle roto la nariz (otra vez), no pienso dárselas hasta que él se disculpe por haberme dejado sola. En fin, no me gusta habla de él, ¡hoy voy a escribir sobre mi fantástico día! _

_Mathias, mi rey, sigue tan revoltoso como siempre, y no deja de pelearse con Berwald... diablos, no sé que voy a hacer con él, consigue sacarles de quicio a todos menos a Tino, que es el único que le aguanta, no sé como. De todas formas, es mi pequeño y adorable rey, y él es así, no quiero que cambie. Aunque lo desordene todo, rompa los jarrones, moleste a sus hermanos, se ensucie constantemente, no me haga ningún caso... Agh, si sigo así me voy a deprimir. Tengo que dejar de hablar de cosas negativas._

_En fin, mi hermanita Saami, Noeli, viene a visitarnos muy a menudo. Ella adora a mis hijos, y ellos adoran a Noeli... en especial Tino, la tiene mucho cariño. Siempre juega con ellos y cada día les propone una actividad nueva y original, así que los niños están encantados. Por mi genial, así me dejan vivir un rato. _

_Cuando Noeli se ha marchado, me he ido a recoger agua al río, y al volver, me he encontrado con una sorpresa. Lo ocurrido ha sido más o menos así:_

Cuando entré en casa, me encontré con que bola de pelo blanca se acercó dando saltos a mis pies. Y con bola de pelos blanca saltarina, me refiero a un conejo. Por supuesto, no pasaron ni cinco minutos hasta que me enteré de que no era uno, sino dos, y reuní a los cinco niños en el salón, dispuesta a encontrar al culpable.

-¡Muy bien! Si el culpable confiesa, tal vez no le castigue. ¿¡Quién ha metido a estas cosas en casa! -Dije mientras señalaba a los conejos, a los cuales Tino recogió rápidamente del suelo y los rodeó con los brazos, de manera protectora.

-¡Seguro que ha sido él! -Mathias, como no, acusó inmediatamente a Berwald, el cual se dedicó a ignorarle.

-O tal vez has sido tú, Anko... -Murmuró Lukas, aunque tampoco parecía interesarle mucho la conversación.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Un Rey no hace cosas tan tontas! ¡Es obvio que Berwald los ha traído por Tino! ¿¡No ves que está encantado, mamá!

-Min konge... no acuses si no tienes pruebas. -Suspiré y les miré fijamente uno a uno, seria. -Está bien, si no sale el culpable, estáis los cinco castigados.

_... En fin, que al final no castigué a ninguno. Emil acabó contándome que Saami les había regalado los conejos, y Tino insistió tanto en quedárselos y parecía tan ilusionado... que al final he dejado que se los queden. Pero les he advertido de que yo no quiero encontrarme ningún regalito de conejo por casa, ni me voy a ocupar de ellos, o los conejos se convertirían en cena, y al final, Berwald y Tino han aceptado hacerse cargo de los conejos. _

_La verdad es que son muy monos._

_**...**_

_No sé que día es, ni me importa._

_¡Hace milenios que no escribo! Bueno, en realidad hace solo tres semanas, ¡pero da igual, es casi lo mismo!_

_Me siento fatal... nunca he pegado a ninguno de mis hijos, jamás se me ha ocurrido levantarles la mano... hasta ayer. Por Odín... estoy totalmente arrepentida de haberle dado esa bofetada a mi pequeño Emil... ¡ni siquiera fue su culpa, no lo hizo a propósito! _

_No sé por qué me enfadé tanto en ese momento, no debería importarme perder el último recuerdo que tengo de mi hermano Germania, ¿no? Después de todo, le odio, es todo culpa suya por abandonarme hace veinte años, y ni siquiera se despidió. Nunca le había dado importancia a ese precioso jarrón que me regaló hace muchísimo tiempo, pero ayer, cuando Emil lo tiró al suelo mientras estaba jugando, empecé a gritarle, me acerqué a él y le di una bofetada. En cuanto vi sus ojitos llenarse de lágrimas... se me rompió el corazón. _

_Lo siento muchísimo, líf mitt... (*1) Espero que me perdones. Aunque me da la impresión de que Lukas se ha enfadado aún más que el mismo Emil._

_**...**_

_No sé que día es, ni me importa._

_¡No entiendo lo que está ocurriendo! Mi madre ha desaparecido, le he preguntado a Saami y a la Rus de Kiev, y tampoco tienen la más mínima idea de donde está. Es extraño, siempre está intentando convencernos de que la visitemos y preguntando por nuestros hijos. Todos nuestros niños la adoran, pero son demasiado pequeños como para comprender que ha desaparecido. _

_A veces siento que con el único que puedo hablar como un adulto es a Berwald... espero que no le diga nada a sus hermanos, lo ha prometido._

**...**

_No sé que día es, ni me importa._

_Vaya... casi no me acordaba de éste diario. Acabo de encontrarlo mientras hacía limpieza a fondo en la habitación de los trastos, como dice Mathias. Estaba lleno de polvo, hace décadas que no escribo, y se me hace raro escribir ahora. Pero necesito desahogarme. _

_Mi madre ha desaparecido, está muerta, así de simple. Vaya, me sorprendo a mi misma escribiéndolo con talta calma, pero es así... se la ha tragado el mar, sin más... ¡Y ninguno de nosotros la hicimos caso cuando ella decía que los dioses iban a castigar su avaricia! Creímos que estaba delirando. Debimos haberla escuchado, ahora es tarde._

_Por otro lado, mis niños han crecido mucho. Ya saben defenderse perfectamente ellos solos, salen a cazar... en fin, creo que ya he hecho todo lo que debía, no me necesitan. Y yo cada vez me hago más mayor... ¡no os confundáis, tengo unas perfectas caderas para engendrar, y sigo estando tan hermosa como siempre! ¡No soy vieja! Ellos apenas aparentan unos 15 años y tienen cientos..._

_Es inútil intentar hacer comentarios de éste tipo, no puedo animarme ni haciendo el idiota... _

_Creo que voy a dejar de escribir. Tengo que hacer algo importante... _

_Hasta nunca, querido diario._

Vera cerró el diario y suspiró, guardándolo en la misma caja donde lo había encontrado. Seguidamente, se dirigió a la habitación donde dormían sus hijos, y besó sus frentes uno a uno. Después de hacer eso, echó un último vistazo a las cinco cosas que más quería en el mundo, y salió de la habitación.

Se colocó una capa encima de su traje, mientras tarareaba una triste canción en voz baja, intentando no llorar por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-_Jeg ønsker at forsvinde..._

_Dancing med spøgelser..._

_gennem skygger... (*2)_

Se interrumpió al ver una sombra de reojo, y desenvainó rápidamente su espalda, apuntando a la persona que había detrás de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era su hijo Mathias, bajo el arma.

-Oh, cariño... -Intentó disimular, pero el futuro Dinamarca la había estado observando y escuchando desde que había salido de su habitación.

-¿A dónde vas a éstas horas? Es muy tarde.

-A ningún lado, yo solo estaba... -Dudó antes de continuar y suspiró, comprendiendo que era inútil engañarle. Mentía demasiado mal, y Mathias ya era lo suficientemente valor como para entender lo que iba a hacer su madre, y aceptarlo. -Tengo que marcharme, después de la muerte de mi madre mis hermanos y yo hemos ido debilitándonos, y acabaremos desapareciendo uno a uno... -Sonrió de manera amarga. -Ahora me toca a mí. Sois lo suficientemente mayores como para cuidaros, ya no me necesitáis en absoluto, he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer. Sé que lo entenderás, y quiero que me prometas una cosa...

El rostro de Mathias cambió completamente, parecía enfadado, enfadado con ella. El menor gritó antes de que su madre pudiera seguir hablando

-¡No puedes hacer ésto!

-Prométeme...

-¡No! ¡No voy a prometerte nada, porque no te vas a ir!

-...que cuidarás de tus hermanos.

-¡Te vas a quedar aquí, conmigo, con nosotros!

-Protégelos... no dejes que nada malo les suceda...

-¡No puedes abandonarnos! ¿Todo éste tiempo hemos sido una carga para ti? ¿Es que nos has cuidado solo porque era tu obligación? -Mathias parecía al borde del llanto, aunque intentaba evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

-Mathias, por favor... -Vera suspiró y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y sabía que sería la última vez que podría hacerlo. -Os quiero muchísimo, sois mi vida, te lo juro. No quiero marcharme, ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo, pero no tengo otra opción. -Tomó aire antes de continuar. -Cariño, me estoy muriendo...

-No puedes morirte, eres mi reina, y yo tu rey, siempre lo dices. Y un rey no puede dejar que muera su reina... -Tartamudeó él. Escuchó a alguien sollozando, y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era él mismo, que no había conseguido contener el llanto. Notó como la mano de su madre limpiaba las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que aquella mano estaba transparentándose, desapareciendo.

-No es culpa tuya, es inevitable. Por favor, promete que cuidarás de tus hermanos.

Mathias asintió y Escandinavia le soltó, apartándose de él. Abrió la puerta, y un fuerte viento hizo que su cabello comenzara a agitarse violentamente, azotando su rostro, y notó el gélido contacto de los copos de nieve sobre su piel. Había una fuerte ventisca y estaba nevando, además de que la niebla impedía ver con claridad cualquier cosa que estuviera a más de cinco metros.

Vera se giró hacia su hijo, observándole por última vez.

-Siempre serás mi rey.

Seguidamente, le dio la espalda y comenzó a llorar en silencio, dejando salir las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo hasta ese momento, y comenzó a caminar en línea recta, sin rumbo, hasta que desapareció entre la nieve y la niebla.

**...**

**... Vale, ¿he conseguido que me salga dramático? ¿O ha sido una mierda? C: Quiero opiniones (?)**

**(*1) **Líf mitt... = Mi vida... (islandés)

**(*2) **Jeg ønsker at forsvinde / Dancing med spøgelser / gennem skygger = Quiero desaparecer. / Bailando con fantasmas, / a través de las sombras

**Bueno, no sé si este extra me ha quedado muy bien.**

**En el siguiente capítulo sigue la historia principal. ~ **


End file.
